blacktalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Roland
Alexander Roland, Bruder des (relativ) bekannten Berliner Bankiers Günther Roland, wurde vor knapp zwei Jahren durch eine Petition seines Bruders, seines behandelnden Arztes Dr. Trollop sowie des Anstaltsleiters Dr. Walter Schmied in das Sanatorium der Hl. Agnes eingewiesen, u.a. mit der Diagnose starke Skotophobie (panische Angst vor Dunkelheit). Verwunderlich ist jedoch, dass Rolands Zustand sich nicht nach direkten Lichtquellen, sondern nach der Tageszeit richtet. Außerdem wechseln sich ruhige Phasen mit symptomatischen ab. Momentan stellt sich die Frage nach seiner Entlassung bzw. einer Verlängerung der Petition, für die vor allem Dr. Trollop und Günther Roland eintreten. Alexander steht unter starker Medikamenteneinwirkung (Laudanum) und ist nur selten ansprechbar und gibt auch dann lediglich schwer verständliche Monologisierungen von sich. In seiner Zelle befinden sich ausschließlich einige Gedichtbände. Den Wunsch, diese zu besitzen, schrieb er mit einem Bleistift (dessen Herkunft unbekannt ist) an seine Zellenwand. - Dr. Schmied vermutet einen Zusammenhang zwischen Rolands Erkrankung und dem Mord an seinem Vater und seiner Schwester einige Wochen vor seiner Einweiung. - 200px - - - Dies sind die Aufzeichnugen des Stenographen aus dem Gespräch mit Salomè: - - Delia? - - - Es ist lästig in diesem Raum eingeschlossen zu sein, wisst ihr? Dadurch kann ich meine Arbeit nicht beenden und kann nicht hingehen, wo ich hingehen will. Wisst ihr, nur wenige Autoren können wirklich wahre Dinge schreiben. Die Wahrheit dient nur der Unterhaltung und das ist schon ein seltsames Konzept: es verschleiert das, was wirklich von Bedeutung ist. Einer der solches schreibt, ist nur ein Autor, dessen einziges Ziel es ist, seine Ignoranz zu verstecken. Willentliche Falschinterpretation, ein abgeschotteter Geist, geschlossene Augen, ein verschlossener Mund und geballte Fäuste. Es reicht nicht, die Fähigkeiten zu haben, benutzt euren Intellekt wie eine Licht in der Dunkelheit, wie ein gesunder Mann in einer Welt der Wahnsinnigen. - - - Habt ihr die bleiche Maske gesehen? Wart ihr unten am See und habt die Schönheit und die Wahrheit gespürt, von all dem? Emsning sagte, nur mit ihm arbeiten! Gehört ihr zu Quarré? Warum sind sie nicht hier? Ist es dieses Jahr, einmal in fünftausend? Hat Quarré den König in Gelb gebracht? Ist er bereits unter uns? - - - Habt ihr das gelbe Zeichen gesehen? - Was Emsning und ich machen, tut doch keinem weh. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Martin Quarré und die Gespräche, die wir hatten. Ich denke, im Gegensatz zu dem, was Emsning denkt, dass Quarré recht hat. Der König in Gelb nannte sich selbst den weißen Diener. - - Ich denke nicht, dass er wegbleiben wird. Also hier ist etwas, dass ihr ihm weitergeben sollt, wenn er sieht, dass der König ihm nicht das gibt, was er erhofft, ja? Um die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs abzulenken, muss er an Cassildas Lied denken: - - The stars that burn their charcoal death, - Shrink back, they feel the hoary breath, - Of he who ransoms great Carcosa. - He flees where queen and prophet met, - Where twin suns fall but never set, - Escapes the tomb of lost Carcosa